schoolswikiaorg-20200215-history
King Assassination
Martin Luther King Jr's asssassinaton was perhaps the most terrible loss for the American people both black and white.As you know, the text books say that a man named James Earl Ray shot him, but it goes deeper than that. When investigating the M.L.K asssassination and FBI files we learned about Cointelpro (counter,intellegence,progam) which was designed to remove Dr.King from the national scene. The American History textbook says "James Earl Ray thrust a high powered rifle out of a window and squeezed the trigger. King crumbled to the floor." Was it really James Earl Ray who thrust the rifle out of the window on April 4, 1968 killing King at the balcony of the Lorraine Motel in Memphis, Tennessee? Or, was the FBI trying to silence a great black leader who spoke the truth about corrupt government? We're taught that James Earl Ray shot the fatal shot that killed King but the real evidence proves him innocent. Rauol told Ray to bring the rifle across the street from the Lorraine Motel, deliver it to a room on the second floor and leave. He followed his orders and did so. Ray is innocent because of the following, there were no fingerprints in the bathroom which they said the shot came from, a rifle would have gun residue because of the huge explosion, the rifle only had one shot. The sniper waited until McCollough had gotton out of the way to take the shot. Only a trained sniper could do that. The rifle was never tested to prove that that gun really killed Dr. King or if it was Ray who really pulled the trigger. A photographer took a picture of the bathroom from which they accused Ray of the assassination. Ray was right handed, it would be much easier to take the shot from a left handed person. A witness Grace Stevens recalls on that day that she did not see Ray run from the bathroom that was said to be "closed". Her testimony was never heard and she was put in a mental insitution for over 10 years for saying it wasn't Ray who killed King. Her husband Charles Stevens, the only eye witness said he saw Ray running from the bathroom with a bundle at his side. But the eyewitness that was Grace said he was drunk and couldn't see without his glasses and he didn't have them that day. In fact, a taxi driver said he went to his room and saw him sleeping on the floor. The driver says he was too drunk to get up. Another witness Olivia Catling who lived a block away from the Lorraine Motel on Murberry Street said that she heard the shot just after 6 p.m. She said she saw a man in a checkered shirt come running out of the alley next to a building across the street from the motel. He jumped in to a green 1965 Chevrolet just as a police car came up behind him. She said the man fleeing the scene was not Ray. tessy and stephanie Category:Dennis'Class Category:Landmarkhs